User talk:022497
-- LordTBT Talk! 02:14, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Welcome, 022497, to REdwall wiki! edit yore user page so we can learn more about you. i 'ope ye 'ave a great time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:05, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey guys, I was wondering if we could make a new poll thing where you can make your own poll, persay, 'do you think badredd could be badrang?' something like that, I think a lot more people would like that, because than we could find out the most popular villains, thieves, animals, heroes, etc. etc. If you follow where i'm coming from? Hiya! Hey mate! look forward to getting to know ya!!! word of advice, sign your posts, so we know who's talkin'. it can get cornfuzzilatin'! xD anyway, your idea is a good one, but the way the wiki is designed it would probably get lost among everything else. I'd suggest putting them on your blog, or on your user page. You can still ask Lord TBT though. He would be able to give you a definite answer. Catch ya around mate! Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 00:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Should I sign me name, matey, or just sign whatever I'd like too? How do i talk to Lord TBT? Rangval the Rogue....AIIIIEEEEEEEE Well, it depends. You can do either, whichever you want. If you want more help on ur sig go to Sambrook the Otter's User Page. He's got a page that'll help ya with it. I'll give ya a link in a sec. If you want to talk to TBT go to this page User talk:LordTBT You can search it or click on his sig. Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 23:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Click here for help on you signature. If you still need help leave me a message here. I'll try to help but i can't guarantee anything. xD Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 23:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) thank you matey! have a good one and remember to keep a weather eye out for yer good matey.... Rangval the Rogue! AIIIIIEEEEEE! No problemo! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 00:08, April 6, 2010 (UTC) catch you later, matey, I've got to run now, or I'll be late for my meeting with those foxy she squirrles! AIIIEEEEEEE Foxy she squirrels? REALLY? How dare you include fox and squirrel in the same phrase! And just between you and me, my other user happens to be a squirrel! Watch it buddy! JK! xD Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 12:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Information Updates as we receive them are regularly featured in Redwall News. The article for the most recent known book, Redwall Book 22, does exist. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hiya matey! I've caught wind on the wiki that there's supposed to be another book coming out in 2010, but if you go to the page of "Book 22" than it says it will be released in 2011 what's up with that matey? :A book did come out in 2010. It's called The Sable Quean. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) No duh, I've already read it, but on the page for new books, it said that since the Sable Quean was supposed to come out in 2010, that Brian Jacques would have another book out by the summer of 2010, so what's up with that? Did you get wrong info? :What page are you referring to? -- LordTBT Talk! 04:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry you're right TBT, I shouldn't of brought it up because I don't know where the pages were